Kendall's Coat Test
Wait for text from Perry (5h) Meet Kendall at the ski resort in Wyoming|location = Ski Resort|rewards = +100 +200|previous = A Super Disguise|characters = |following = Caprice Coat Shoot}}description here Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +275 +3 Dialogue |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), there you are! Thanks for distracting the paparazzi for us!|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Never again... '''2 No biggie. It was funny!|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Now you know how we feel every time we go out! '''2 Try dealing with it every time you go out. It was nice to just walk into the airport and disappear without being hounded by the paparazzi... Speaking of disappearing, Kylie was just here, but like a little adrenaline junkie, she decided to go snowboarding down the mountain... Honestly, I wouldn't expect to see Kylie back any time soon. Once she hits the slopes, she's perfectly happy to make a day of it! It's okay though, we're here for our own reason... are you ready to try out the new coat I designed?|Your Dialogue #2 = (Put on Kendall's coat.)|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Looks great on you! Now, just go and socialize. Be yourself. See if anyone comments on the coat, you know?|Your Dialogue #3 = Cool. What if they ask about it?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Just tell them it was, like, a gift or something, and you don't know where it was from. I'll just stay back and observe people's reactions. I hope people will like it...|Your Dialogue #4 = I'm sure they will I hope so too...|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = (Y/N), I knew I'd find you here!|Your Dialogue #5 = a''' Find me here? '''b Are you stalking me?!|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = a''' Don't worry, I'm not stalking you or anything like that! '''b No, of course I'm not stalking you! I'm not a paparazzi. I'm the MEDIA! And since I was able to track you down, I'd say I'm a pretty good investigative journalist as well!|Your Dialogue #6 = Why did you track me down?|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Because there's a story here - and I'm not just saying that because my editor at Caprice Magazine said so... I can FEEL it! After you helped Kendall and Kylie sneak by the paparazzi, Dax Warren sent his photos of you to Caprice Magazine along with what happened. Everyone suddenly wanted to know who YOU are! So, I tracked you down... Your stunt with the Jenner sisters stirred interest in you. That small, interested audience can grow much larger, if you make the right moves.|Your Dialogue #7 = What right moves?|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Well for starters, we can help each other. I'm still making a name for myself as a reporter at Caprice... You've got the scoop. I have the connections. So what's the deal, (Y/N). What's the story? Cool coat, by the way.|Your Dialogue #8 = The coat IS the story!|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = What do you mean? What's so special about the coat? I mean, it's a cool coat, sure... but I'm not sure there's a story there.|Your Dialogue #9 = (Explain about Kendall's coat.)|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = OH! So you're kind of, like, Kendall's "coat test dummy". No offense. But seriously, that's very sweet of you to help her out like this! Well, you can tell Kendall that her coat design is definitely very cool! In fact, I'm going to see if we can feature the coat, the story AND you in Caprice Magazine! I get the story, you get exposure and Kendall's coat gets featured in one of the hottest fashion magazine's around. Everyone wins!|Your Dialogue #10 = ■''' Sounds great! '''□ Ask Kendall about it...|Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = □''' Of course I'll ask Kendall about it. Maybe she'll even be willing to join you for a photo shoot! '''■&'□' I'll go talk to my editor and I'll let you know if we're a go! Take it easy, (Y/N)!|Your Dialogue #11 = Later, Staci!}} |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), what was that about?|Your Dialogue #1 = (Tell Kendall.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Seriously? Staci Taylor wants to feature the coat in Caprice Magazine with you and me modeling it? That's great news! I mean, at least people think the coat is cool, and who knows, maybe this could launch your modeling career!|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' You think so? '''2 Stop, I'm getting excited!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Yeah, I totally do! You should absolutely do it. '''2 You should be excited! This could be pretty cool for both of us. I don't know if I'll be available for a photo shoot, but I'll see if I can clear my schedule... It would be so cool to do a photo shoot together!|Your Dialogue #3 = Totally!|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = This trip to test out my new coat worked better than I expected! I'll talk to Staci and see what we can work out.|Your Dialogue #4 = Cool. Let me know!}} __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals